Obsession
by Chiabride
Summary: He's a man obsessed.


_**Obsession**_

_**By chiabride**_

England is always watching Canada. He's been watching since the other nation's independence and it is a problem. It started innocently enough. A guardian watching his charge grow into an upstanding adult. Taking pride in how the other held themselves in front of others and watching that charge shine. But somehow along the way as interest from others became more focused and he caught gazes that could only be considered hungry was when England's watching changed.

Pride of a guardian twisting into something dark and frightening. Through magic and tech every waking hour keeping his eye on the other only sleeping when he knows the other is as well, safe in their own bed. He's become a man obsessed.

It would have been so much simpler if Canada had never tried for independence. He regrets allowing it. Do not get him wrong. When it came to their government's mutual decision to end that tie. He could not have cared less. It was human politics. But allowing the embodiment of Canada to have leave him and walk so far away from his reach has driven him to such a shameful state.

He hides his darkness well. No one knowing how perverse and sick he has become when it involves the other. Never knowing that the loss of memory others have for Canada and the inability to see the nation is all his doing. He's cruel to Canada as well. For fear others would realize what he has done. So he purposely calls the other America. Puts on an act that he does not see or remember the other. Taking pleasure in the hurt he sees in those purple orbs and broken looks he is given.

He would rip them out if he could. Put them in a jar and keep them close so that they only looked at him. Take the injured nation back to his home and never let Canada leave. Locked away forever.

Sometime undesirables appear in front of Canada and forces England's hand to punish.

The fat bastard America sometimes stumbles into remembering the other. He'll act all brotherly and England many a time will catch the southern sibling hanging onto the other or show some other sign of affection for far too long. England knows what his real intentions are and invites him out for drinks. The next time anyone sees America his allies are horrified to see him missing an arm.

France will seek out Canada. Rose in hand he traces the bud across exposed skin in an attempt to coax blushing from the other. He'd gobble the younger one up leaving nothing but bones if he could. He's found by hotel cleaning services, on the bed his with his ass in the air, photos scatter all over, his assaulter having shoved rose with thorns in said rectum.

Others follow a similar path of pain and no one is wise to it being him.

Soon something within him changes. Watching and actions against others isn't enough anymore. It's not good enough to punish others for Canada drawing them in. He needs to drag the North American nation into his world. Corrupt the younger nation and make them rely only on him.

He plans out what he will do. Thinks every last detail through. Shows up one morning at Canada's front door. Surprising the other and being invited in for a pancake breakfast. The meal is good but the syrup tasted strange.

Hours later he awakes to the feeling of someone stroking his hair and humming. He's been tied to a bed and his head is in their lap. Before he can say anything a finger is pressed to his lips.

"It's my turn to take care of you, England."

A/N: So yeah. First off to all who stayed and read this to the end. THANK YOU SO MUCH. This is my very first completed one shot. It's probably not that great but I really really wanted to writing Yandere. This story originally came about because a friend on facebook shared a picture that said I was born in a yandere month. So I went reading through a lot of stuff and found a manga where two people were in a relationship but were bat crap crazy when it came to each other. I also started playing Dandelion: Wishes brought to you and Nameless: The one thing you must recall.

The games are really good and are highly recommended. I am currently running on no sleep and I am really happy I was finally able to write something after so long.

Thank you all again for reading this story.


End file.
